A Bit Sketchy
by Red RoseDragon
Summary: Oh, no, more shortfics! Well, if you're as fond of the little buggers as I am, then you might like these. I have no idea how many there will be they operate on inspiration. To be safe... if you're under 16, I'd... er, cover your ears. Yeah.
1. Chapter 1

I'm only gonna disclaim this once: I don't own Inuyasha, his friends, his enemies, or the universe in which they live. If I did, I'd be able to rub his ears every day.

It's okay, I'm not abandoning my other work! These are my shortstuff. :D For those of you new to the ficlet universe… these 'chapters' are stand-alone one-shots of 100 words or less, meant to conjure a series of short, brief images. A bit like a literary snapshot, if you will. I am not certain exactly how many stories will make it up here; they depend on inspiration. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go remove my professor glasses. They take over my brain sometimes. :leaves:

**_Just Business_**

Convenience.

That's all. He wanted my lands, I wanted the protection his name gave. Strictly business. Even when I ripped his flesh as we conceived our child, when he bit down so hungrily, it was never more than convenience. We asked nothing.

I raised my son for his first century of life, and did not argue when he took Sesshoumaru away. It was part of the agreement.

Then there was _her._ So frail—but how deadly an enemy. She didn't even know her own power.

I said nothing. Only business. It wasn't my business to love him.

But I did.

A/N: Why, you ask? Because I wanted to do something depressing and wistful about a character that not many people consider. (Not to discount the people who do… actually, most of the stuff that people write about Sesshoumaru's mother tends to be fairly good. Here's hoping. :D) Nobody mentioned, by the way, how bloody hard it is to keep a story to 100 words. I'm not used to such brevity, it being the soul of wit…


	2. Chapter 2

**_First Impressions_**

The servants said that Izayoi-hime, their new mistress, was a bitch. A pain in the ass. A prima donna.

Who cares if they were right. How _dare _Father sell me to that oaf? I wanted to break something. I wanted to run. I wanted out.

What I wanted didn't matter.

I went to the forest to calm down (the only good thing about _my husband's _lands. Wretched pig).

Then I saw _him _there. Silver starlight, golden secrets. Silk-sheathed steel. Perfect.

I told him to bugger off.

He raised an eyebrow. "Make me."

Who says love at first sight doesn't exist?

A/N: Niamh, I'm gonna blame you for this one, because your wonderful story (http / . everniamh . com / niamh / newniamh / fanfiction . html ; take out the spaces and go read that story, it rocks!) put the image of a rather feisty lady in my mind as Inuyasha's mom. The whole strength-testing thing just made a whole lot of sense in my mind at some point, so… out popped this. :D Hey, Inuyasha couldn't have got _all _that pigheadedness from one side, could he?


	3. Chapter 3

_**One More**_

One more, he told me when I didn't give him the jewel. One more day to live.

One more day, he kept saying; it stretched into one week, one month, one year. It wasn't within his power to take it. But at each day's end, he would say, one more.

One more day stealing its way into my heart. One more day of him, one more in an eternity for which I would've traded the jewel's power.

Then, one day, he didn't say it. He smiled as he ripped my heart out.

Now… one more eternity of days to die.

A/N: Because I sympathize with Kikyou… she _was _human once, y'know. I don't discriminate against dead people… :hugs a passing vampire:

:vampire chokes: Help… me…

Aaaaanyway, I think that Kikyou needs a bit more airtime, because that's just the way I am. Nyah.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Desire **_

Naraku laughed richly, derisively. "I've waited for this for a very long time, Inuyasha."

The hanyou writhed futilely. "Fuck you," he managed as one of Naraku's many, slime-drenched tentacles constricted his chest unbearably.

"You only wish, half-breed. To think I didn't even need the complete Shikon no Tama to capture you." Naraku's true, inhumanly powerful form stood arrogantly before Inuyasha's supine body. A cold smile curved the demon's thin lips. "So beautiful, yet so weak."

Inuyasha's blood ran cold as Naraku straddled him. He wasn't going to…?

Naraku rubbed Inuyasha's ears, giggling gleefully. "I knew it! They're so soft…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGH!"

A/N: And you all thought I was gonna be dirty. Shame on you. :P This one is in existence because… well, who _wouldn't _wanna rub Inuyasha's ears? I do:D


	5. Chapter 5

_**No Time**_

No time. She'd fought so hard—she'd won. If you could call it that. Protecting me.

"Don't cry, my little boy," she whispered. "Be strong, Sesshoumaru."

No time. I didn't want to look after the human and her brat when he left to battle the dragon. I told him I'd never speak to him again.

I never did.

No time. She looked up at me, bleeding, panting, dying. She, who'd defied all by living as long as she did. Tenseiga couldn't save her. No time to follow her hard-won heart.

No time to save them. All time to know it.

A/N: A result of repeatedly rereading Kagura's last chapter. And a lot of depressing CDs. And very late nights. And too much time on my hands. Aaaaugh.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bad Puppy**_

_Dammit. Where d'you take a piss in this place? _Inuyasha refrained from crossing his legs. Damned if he'd look like a piddling puppy.

"Bathroom's down the hall, dear."

Inuyasha stared after Mrs. Higurashi. _The hell do they do that…?_

Technically, Inuyasha'd never been in Kagome's 'bathroom,' but he got the gist of them. He _didn't_ get the large, hollow central shrine. Inuyasha leaned low over the bowl, wrinkling his nose. _The hell…?_

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome's voice accidentally made him dip that last four inches; his chin came up dripping blue.

Souta peeked under her arm, open-mouthed. "Inu-niichan's drinking outta the toilet?"

A/N: Yes, I'm goofy. :D Check out Kuro's pic, the inspiration for this piece, at www . ear-tweak . com / images / iybardrink . jpg (after taking out all the spaces, of course, like smart li'l kiddos). 'Tis hilarious. Actually, lots of her stuff is hilarious, as well as damn good. Check it all out.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Tears_**

I've followed her since she saved me. (Dogturd was just in the way; it really was her.) I knew instantly—she was different.

Wolves mate for life, and I've found mine. Beautiful, strong (good right hook), skilled (not just that Shikon business), generous… she's perfect. A good mother for my pups, a good leader for my pack. What else can love be?

If only Dogturd didn't interfere. He keeps hanging around, distracting her with stupid whining puppy tricks. Who knows why she puts up with him. He makes her cry. (Women do that sometimes.)

Though she's never cried for me.

A/N: I personally think that Kouga is cute, but you'd think he'd get a clue. Or maybe he has, and just won't listen to himself… poor dim wolf puppy. :huggles Kouga:


	8. Chapter 8

**_Yesterday_**

They said it was fifty years. Half a century pinned like a fucking bug. Waiting to wake up and kill her for what she'd done to me.

I woke to find _her—_looking out of that damn girl'seyes.

Obviously, Kagome was different. _She'd_ never been able to squash me into the ground with a fucking word, for one thing. But that face… through Kagome's eyes, I could see her. Gentleness, anger, amusement, sadness—it didn't fucking matter. All I could see was Kikyou.

They told me it was fifty years ago. But my heart was still ripped apart yesterday.

A/N: Again, Niamh is the cause of this. If three days can translate into five hundred years (all you OGAM 'shippers'll know what I mean), then why would fifty years asleep be any different for Inuyasha? 'Cept, y'know, Inuyasha's language is lots worse than Teles'… sorry 'bout that.


End file.
